


站街

by KrrRsrfr



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrrRsrfr/pseuds/KrrRsrfr





	站街

路人斑 A君的故事  
不要在意货币问题

A自认为人生阅历算得上丰富，在三战打过酱油，又在四战当过先锋，见过世界差点毁灭，这会儿三观也快毁灭了。

“……怎么，你还来不来？”

那个黑头发的男人上身脱得精光，正抱着臂翘着二郎腿坐在床头冷嘲热讽道，一副藐视的表情。

A又揉了揉眼睛。

“——宇宇宇智波斑？！”

“哟，”宇智波斑挑了挑眉，“居然还是认识我的。”

A的舌头都快打结了。那个宇智波斑？在四战时单枪匹马干翻全世界的宇智波斑？要不是他脱了衣服让他一瞬间內察觉到有些微妙的熟悉感，他怕是干完了这一炮也不知道这人是斑——谁他妈能想到自己就是心疼钱，不敢进馆里，在红灯区叫了个长得挺好看的站街男居然也能是这位大爷……要是知道，他哪敢点？不要命啊这是。

“你到底搞不搞？不搞我走了。”宇智波斑不耐烦地啧了一声。

“……搞。”A虚弱地应了一声，他回忆起这个男人切菜一样屠杀的姿态，害怕得哆嗦，下面都软了，可要是不搞，可能被搞的就是他的命了。虽说战争结束后，初代火影担保了斑不会再杀人——可是谁信呢？

“你确定是那个价？”A不甘心地问。要是斑改了价，或许他还能借口自己钱不够从而逃离魔掌。

“我确定——一次五十，包夜一百，不带套加二十。”斑挑了挑眉，瞅了A胯下一眼，讥讽地笑了下，“当然你也可以按下算，操一百下十块钱。”

A看出来斑在嘲笑他可能根本挺不了几下，好容易忍下心里这口气，又想到他可以象征性地操几下就离开，好像也不错。

“——按下算。”A踟蹰着吭哧几声，到底说了。

“也成，”斑耷拉下眼皮，脱下裤子，随手往地下一扔。粉嫩嫩的物什沉睡在漆黑的丛林之中。

“——没穿内裤？”A没注意到自己在惊讶地小声嘀咕。

“这样方便。”斑简单回应道，他叉开腿，给A看了下已经准备好随时可以用的后穴，溢出来的润滑剂把那结实的后臀打得晶亮。

——怪不得之前掐他屁股时感觉他裤子有点湿。看见这美景，即使知道眼前这人是那个抬手就能弄死自己的宇智波斑，A也不免有点兴奋了。他眼看着那双和在战场上带着一样黑手套的手伸了两根手指头进去，在内里竖了个剪刀拓得极宽。

可这会儿他还没全硬起来……A看了眼斑的嘴。

斑敏锐地注意到A的视线，扫了眼别过头去的A。

“怎么？想让我口交？那还得另加50。”

A马上转过头。

“太黑了吧？做一次才50，你就口一次怎么跟那价格一样？”

话说完，A就后悔了。他刚刚抽了什么筋居然敢跟宇智波斑这么说话？！宇智波斑凝视着他，没有说话，A两股战战，被他吓得有点腿软。

他不会这就要被杀了吧？

“……好吧，30。”斑妥协道。

A懵了。

这是宇智波斑？真是宇智波斑？会不会是什么跟斑长得一样名字一样的其他人，比如说穿越时空来到这儿的双胞胎什么的……他眼看着那强大能一人干死五影的男人把手指从湿漉漉的后面抽出来，坐起身，弄那只还沾着黏液的手指对他勾了勾：“过来吧。”

A保持着灵魂出窍的状态乖乖按斑说的走到他面前，他低下头，瞅见宇智波斑皱了皱眉，弯腰捧起他那被吓软的东西在深红的龟头上舔了一下。A像被雷遁打了一样狠狠哆嗦了一下。斑抬眼看了他一眼，不知道是不是错觉，A竟然感觉这样的宇智波斑有种特别诱人的感觉，而这感觉被他的下面诚实地反应了出来。

下身被含入温暖的口腔，那条舌头灵活地扫来扫去，经验丰富得让A浮想联翩，他大着胆子摸了摸斑的头发，炸炸的，有点扎手。斑从鼻子里哼了一声，也没阻止。

那个忍界修罗现在就在他身下舔着他的鸡巴。想到这儿A就不由得兴奋起来，甚至连对斑的恐惧也有些消却了。

他按着斑的后脑勺抽插了起来。

斑难受地闷哼了一声，身体绷了绷就放松下来，努力让那东西能顺利地滑进自己的喉咙，A边使劲弄着边在心里合计着口交一次不管射不射都是30，可把他再弄硬就是斑的职责了，还是射了合算，所以他也没再控制自己，要射的时候紧紧抱着斑的头把他死死地按在胯下，A甚至能感觉到斑急促温热的鼻息在呼开他的阴毛。

把东西通通交代给斑嘴里，A这才放开手，握着下身蹭了蹭斑的侧脸。

斑推开他，力气不是很大，抹了把脸嘶哑着嗓子说：“……加10块。”

眼见着这么对待斑斑也没反抗，A终于完全壮起胆子，反驳：“那可不成，之前可没说……”

斑等着他，A心里发怵，虽然气势弱了，但嘴上还没停：“你可得有点职业道德，说好的价还能随便变？”

斑气恼地啧了声。

“行吧，那就开干，早整完早利索。”

A还在不应期，就算A催他弄弄，斑也就心不在焉地随手撸了几下，等约莫着差不多时间了才认真地做起手活，最大效率地把那玩意唤醒。

“行了……”弄得差不多了，斑刚开个口就叫A扑倒在床上翻了个个，拉起来屁股啪啪左右开弓打了两下就直接了进去，爽得一扬头。

A可窝火了，他好说歹说跟斑讲了那么半天让他好好给他撸，就是不听。明明现在他只是个站街的好吧……就算是忍界修罗也不能那么贪他便宜！

“啊……你居然敢——”斑被这一撞撞出去几公分，好容易支起胳膊稳住了身子，转过头时眼睛都变成了万花筒。

这眼睛让火气上头的A迅速回忆起斑在战场上叱刹风云的风姿以及那种绝望和恐惧，一时间他手下没注意力道直接把斑的腰掐紫了，斑察觉到体内的肉棍有点蔫了，眨了眨眼，收回了万花筒。A这才松口气。

“废物……”斑小声咕哝，转过头趴下，一副没兴趣的样子，散漫地拉长了调子，提醒道，“7下了。”

A被弄得憋气，也不管他，只顾着在里面横冲直撞，就到碾过前列腺斑叫了一声时才得了些趣味。可惜斑紧接着的一声“241”让他更气了。他心里恶狠狠的发誓一定要把这个傲慢的战犯干得说不出来话，腰胯撞得一下比一下狠，听见斑的嗯嗯啊啊声才略觉宽慰。当然如果斑能忘了那些“489”“627”就更好了。

“1124下……24 算零头送你了，110还有口交的30，140，承蒙惠顾，”A射进去后，斑打了个哈欠，冲A伸出手。A脸皮抽了抽，终于想起自己一开始的目的，咬着牙说：“我能不能换成包夜……”

话还没说完，他就对上了斑鲜红的眼睛。

斑冷着脸，从旁边取了张纸巾，大剌剌地张着腿在A面前扣弄着后穴给自己做初步清理。

“要么给钱，要么死。”

 

最后在A的怨气下斑后穴里被塞进了一沓钱。

“……你这么缺钱吗？”

斑抬眼瞥了下那个逆光而站的男人，慢条斯理地数着手里的钱，毫不介意上面沾着的精液和淫液。

“缺啊。缺好多。”他叹气，从被堆在一边的衣服兜里珍而重之地掏出一张寿司优惠券，“我已经好久没吃饭了……柱间。”


End file.
